A holding stand is used to hold a heating tool. Conventional holding stands may allow that movement of a heating tool along three axes (X-axis, Y-axis or Z-axis). The heating tool needs sliding mechanisms along the X-axis and the Y-axis to move a heating tool across a horizontal work surface. Accordingly the conventional holding stands are substantially larger than the work surface area that they can cover.